To Be with you again
by Kira no Baka
Summary: Gray and Lucy was childhood friends... Being together everyday Gray developed his feelings for Lucy. But, Lucy was separated from Gray because of her fathers work... Years Passed... Does Lucy and Gray still know each other? Can Gray be able to confess to her
1. Past Life

**Normal P.O.V.**

_"Hey Gray wait up" Lucy shouted while chasing my childhood friend, Gray._

_"Try and Catch me Lucy." Running as fast as he can for Lucy not being able to catch him.. "Come on Gray! Wait up.." "No way Lucy!" So Lucy ran as fast as she can to be able to catch Gray. But then Lucy tripped and fell on the ground " Ouch!" Gray ran towards Lucy, helped her get up and examined if she had a wound " Are you alright Lucy? Let me see your wound" Her Knee ad a large bruise, Gray found a lake nearby and cleaned the wound of Lucy using his Handkerchief and the water... After washing it Gray tied his handkerchief into Lucy's wound. He helped Lucy stand but Lucy winced a little because of the pain. Gray noticed it so he had an idea. He carried Lucy and told her " Hold on tight" Lucy just nodded and hid her face in Grays chest for Gray not to notice she was blushing..._

_They arrived in the Heartfilia Estate._  
_Gray asked Virgo, one of the maids to bring him a first aid so he could clean the wound and put a bandage. He brought Lucy up to her room and laid her in the bed. After putting the bandage, Gray told Lucy to rest. Even if Lucy didn't want to rest, she knew she couldn't force Gray to let her stay awake. She knew Gray was worried about her so she just did what Gray told her..._

_Gray waited for Lucy to sleep. When she was asleep she didn't know that Gray kissed her forehead and said goodbye._

_Months Passed..  
Lucy celebrated her 9th birthday with her parents and friends in their villa. While the other kids was partying Lucy wandered in the forest near the villa. No one noticed her go there but one kid...  
Lucy strolled in the forest and saw a beautiful Nearby Lake... She wasn't aware someone was following her. Near the lake was a beautiful flower garden Lucy lied down and started to think... Hours passed Lucy had fallen asleep in the area... She woke up when rain poured... She forgot she was still in the forest. She tried to find her way back to their villa but she was lost.  
Then she heard thunderstorm that made her more scared. She just sat there covering her ears trying to flinch in every sound of the thunderstorm. She kept on crying and crying until..._

_A boy her age carried her in his arms and told her " Come on Lucy... Stop crying. I'm here to bring you back." When she looked to the boy he recognized his dark blue orbs. She then hugged the boy who was carrying her.. She knew that the boy was none other than her Best Friend Gray..._  
_She never would have thought that he would follow her and save her in the middle of the forest.._  
_Gray brought themselves back to the villa. Jude and Layla thanked Gray for saving Lucy. Gray glanced at Lucy and both of them just blushed when their eyes met. Jude and Layla went to their room leaving Lucy and Gray in the living room. Lucy moved a little closer to Gray. "Hey Gray! Thanks a lot..." "No Problem.. You know that you are precious to me.. I can't lose you" Then Gray pulled out something from his pocket. It was a Heart-shaped locket. He moved closer and gave Lucy the locket " Happy Birthday Lucy!" Lucy just stared at the locket making Gray frown because he thought Lucy didn't like it. He covered his eyes with his bangs Then. Lucy hugged him tight "Thank you so much Gray! i love it.." That made Gray smile. "Here I'll put it." Gray leaned and put the necklace in Lucy's neck... After that, Ur, Grays mother told him that they would be going home. Gray just nodded and said goodbye to Lucy and Jude.._

_Lucy ran towards her room and began to write something in a notebook She written:_  
**_Dear Diary,  
Today is the best Birthday that I had.. Even if I got lost in the forest Gray still followed me and saved me. I know that we're just friends but I think I like him. I hope he feels the same. He even gave me a Heart locket. I love it._**

_After writing she just looked at her ceiling and started to think about Gray.._

_Gray on the other hand, he and his mother was riding a car he still wasn't sleepy so he started thinking about things..._  
_He remembered the gave Lucy the locket.. When he remembered lucy's reaction it made him smile, Ur saw her son smiling and asked " You like her don't you?" Gray flinched on his mothers question. That question made his face red Ur just laughed on gray's reaction when she asked the question and whispered "I thought so.."_  
_Gray and Ur arrived. In their house Gray ran toward his room and lied down in his bed.. He kept on thinking about Lucy.. He can't seem to take her off his mind. He just fell asleep and had a dream about Lucy and him_


	2. Bad News

**Sorry guys for the late update.. I was too busy because of school... i hope you like the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_I was lying in my bed.. Daydreaming about me and Gray.._

_"Gray..." I whispered then smiled I took out the gift he gave me in my birthday. For me, it was the most special and most important thing something I will always treasure..._

_"Lucy, are you in there?" I heard someone form outside so I went up and opened the door.. "Lucy, your father and mother wants a word with you after lunch"_

_"alright, miss Supetto" She walked away so I was alone again in my room. Until I heard a tap from my window. Curiosity got over me so I went to look._

_When I went to look at who it was no one was there.. I thought that I was just imagining things so I went back near my bed but before I reached it someone covered my eyes. "Who's there?" I felt scared because I thought someone was trying to kidnap me.. I felt tears in my eyes then, I saw the light again "Come on Lucy, please stop crying.." I faced the one who spoke from behind me.. It was Gray.._

**...**

**Gray's POV**

_I was in the park, it was where Lucy and I play. I was at the swing playing by myself.. A month passed after Lucy's birthday, it was when I gave her a locket that I bought, I almost spent all the money I saved just to buy that for her.. But, for me it was worth it.. She was special for me.._

_She made me happy when I'm sad, she was always there for me.._

_I was now walking down the street when I passed a mansion, it was Lucy's house. I saw that her window was opened "**How careless..**" I thought.. I went inside of her gate Caprico let's me in because he knows me.. I went to the garden where I can see Lucy's room I climbed to reach her window.. I saw her talking to Ms. Supetto._

_I smiled to myself on how she smiled to Ms. Supetto.. Her smile, the first thing that caught my eye..._

_When I saw Lucy close the door I tapped at the window.. I saw her getting closer, but I was able to slip inside I hid before she could see me.. when she went back inside again I put my hands in her eyes.. I was laughing while doing it but I felt my hands get wet.._

_My eyes widened, she's crying.. "I'm so stupid, I made her cry.." I said to myself in my mind.. I took my hands out of her eyes she then, faced me.. SHe was really crying that made my smile a frown.._

_I thought she was so mad at me it even made me hate myself but she then wrapped her arms she was crying in my chest.. "It's alright Lucy, hey.. I'm here" I whispered on her ear. She still kept on crying so I stroked her back.. This thing really made me hate myself.. I never wanted to make her cry but I already did._

_**...**_

**Lucy's POV**

_I saw Gray, I saw him frowning.. I wrapped my arms around him, crying in his chest.. He started to stroke my back, he whisper something to me for me to stop crying. I was so scared but I know Gray was just joking around me.._

_After a few minutes my sobs died down and I stopped crying.. I looked up to Gray and saw him frowning "Gray..." I said, he was still frowning "I'm really sorry.. I didn't really want to make you cry" Gray said still frowning. I touched his cheek "Gray, I forgive you. No need for apologies. I know you were just joking" I saw a faint blush appear on his cheek that made me feel my cheeks red_

_Gray hugged me really tight, it was really sudden but I hugged back. "Lucy, I promise you.. I will never, I say, NEVER make you cry anymore." Gray whispered in my ear making me blush._

_I broke out the hug and kissed him on his right cheek which made him blush "Thank you Gray. I really appreciate that"_

_"Well, I need to go home by now, Mom's going to kill me" Gray said before jumping off the window._

_After Gray was gone, I smiled to myself._

___**...**_

**Normal POV**

_Meanwhile, elsewhere_

_"Layla, we have to tell Lucy" "But she might get angry at us. You know how much she hates to move. We can let her stay here and tell the maids to take care of her. Or we could ask Ur to take care of her." Lucy's parents are arguing about moving out from Magnolia because of their work. They would be going to a far away town, very far from Magnolia that would make Lucy disappointed because she and Gray won't be able to see each other again. "I know Lucy would hate moving but I have to do it for her own good." Lucy's father shouted._

_Lucy's father walked out from their room, while Lucy's mother started to cry "You did this for your own good". Lucy's mom then started to write a letter that was adressed to Ur Fullbuster. After finishing, she summoned Caprico then told him to deliver it._

_**...**  
_

**Ur's POV**

_At Ur's House_

_"Hey mom. I'm back" I heard Gray shout after coming in. "So where have you been?" I asked him with a grin. I saw his face get really red it was really cute of him to do that. I guess I already know. " Alright go change now. It's almost lunch" I ordered him._

_I returned to the kitchen to continue cooking. I heard someone knock on the door while I was cooking lunch, I went over and aswered it. To my surprise, it was Caprico "Miss Layla wants me to deliver this to you" Caprico said._

_"Ummm... Thank you" I accepted the letter Layla made. I closed the door and opened to read the letter. While reading the letter, I felt my eyes tearing up..._

___**...**_

**Lucy's POV**

_It was lunch time and I went downstairs to eat. I saw my mom looking sad and my dad frowning. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" I cheerfully asked them. It made mom look more sad._

_I started to wonder then something hit me "Is it bad news?" I asked with a frown. My dad just nodded. I suddenly felt alittle bit nervous because it might be really bad. "What's the news?" I asked with a sad voice. "Lucy, I'm doing this for your own good and this is really hard to say." My father exclaimed "We're moving" When he said that I felt tears falling down my face._

_"Why are we supposed to move? We're fine here" I tried to argue. "This is for your own good Lucy." My father shouted. "But..." "No buts Lucy. Now eat your lunch." My father shouted_

_I walked away from our dining room and went outside.._

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter.. I know its too short but I kinda had a writers block...**

**I'll try to reply earlier..**

**Byee now :)**

**PLease review**


End file.
